ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cannonball-Kid
Curtis Wayne, (Born August 20, 1983 in Natchitoches, Louisiana) going under his ring name of Cannonball-Kid is an American professional wrestler and former New York Times best selling author, and is currently signed with a national wrestling promotion, Extreme Wrestling Corporation (EWC). Wayne is also well-known for his time spent in the HWA and EWW, where he began his career. Wayne has held 10 championships, including HWA's Legacy Championship and EWW's World Heavyweight Championship. Wayne was also inducted into the EWW Hall of Fame in February 2007, the same night it closed its doors for good. Curtis Wayne was out of action from October 2009 until early March 2010, with pulled muscles in his back and leg. Wayne, still under ring name Cannonball-Kid, is newly signed to the EWC promotion after nearly 7 years of inactivity. During his 7-year hiatus from professional wrestling, Wayne has become a New York Times best selling author after writing "Mat Struggles", a book about the trials and tribulations of working for both small and large wrestling promotions. Among other topics, the book discussed family issues, legal issues, travel, drug addiction, and many other topics that are sometimes thrown under the rug by the wrestling promoters and industry as a whole. Young Life Curtis Wayne aka Cannonball-Kid was born in Natchitoches, Louisiana, to Michael and Billi Wayne. Curtis, being an only child, struggled mightily through his adolescent and teenage years. Wayne speaks about his youth in his autobiography, claiming "...(wrestler) said he was going to put me through hell. I told him, I said, I was raised in it. Hell don't scare me." Wayne began getting into legal troubles around the age of 16, and was self-admittedly arrested twice, for petty theft and possession of a schedule II narcotic.Wayne spent 16 months in a youth penal institution and detention camp, where he met a man by the name of Jacob Chance (former professional wrestler, Best in the Business). Wayne and Chance became best of friends and began to learn the arts of Jiu-Jitsu and MMA while incarcerated. Once released, Wayne began searching for local promotions and was connected to Ryan Transyke, who did staff development and training for Extreme Wrestling Warfare (EWW). Within 6 months, Cannonball-Kid was booked in his first match at EWW by owner and operator of EWW, Paul Hawley. Curtis Wayne never graduated high school and has still not received his GED. Extreme Wrestling Warfare History (2005-2007) 2005 - In February 2005, Curtis Wayne made an appearance in EWW on the brand Mayhem as Cannonball-Kid, his first wrestling promotion. His very dark match was against Lucifer, which he won. A winning streak of 12 brought him upon a Legion Championship shot, on April 19, which he won be defeating Johnny Donovan in a Scaffold Match. He held the Legacy Championship until September 4, when he lost it in a 6-man elimination battle royal, being eliminated by Brian Jones and his brother Marcus Jones, who went on to win it on an episode of Mayhem. At the next PPV titled Resurrection, on September 17, Kid defeated Brian Jones for the championship, but then lost it at the next Mayhem on September 20. Wayne, at the time, was in a faction with Tag Team Champions, Goldnight and Vicious One, and Best in the Business (Jacob Chance) called unbeatable force. Being created in early September, the four had a great run, taking out different opponents each week. At King of the Mountain, EWW's October Pay-Per-View, The combination of the Unbeatable Force had defeated Brian Jones, Marcus Jones, Lucifer, and Inferno in an 8 man elimination tag team match. However, at the end of the match, Best in the Business and Cannonball-Kid attacked Vicious One and Goldnight, leaving them torn up in the middle of the ring. Cannonball-Kid and Best in the Business, who was World Champion at the time, then claimed that they were going to challenge Vicious One and Goldnight for the Tag Team Championships. In November 2005, Cannonball-Kid and his tag team partner, Best in the Business, defeated The Main Event Superstars ( Goldnight and Vicious One ) For the EWW Tag Team Championships. At the time, Best in the Business was still the World Champion. The two held the tag team titles until sometime in March 2006. 2006 - Best in the Business and Cannonball-Kid had been feuding over the World Championship, and had lost the Tag Team Championship titles in a match to Viscera and Goldnight, the ones they had originally beaten for the championship. Best in the Business and Wayne competed in many different matches throughout the rest of March, April and May in non-title bouts. Among the matches contested; An ambulance match, a detroit-bullrope match, a steel cage match, a TLC match, and multiple singles matches. The two faced off in a title bout for the World Heavyweight Championship on the Rampage brand of EWW on June 22 at the Staples Arena, in a Steel Cage Match. Kid won after hitting a powerbomb to Best in the Business off the top of the cage to the mat below, and then falling to a victory on the outside. Cannonball-Kid defended the title on 23 different occasions throughout the 2006 year, and won the award "Wrestler of the Year" in the EWW. 2007 - Wayne lost the EWW World Championship to EWW Legend Benjamin Crowley on the New Year edition of EWW (January 1, 2007) in a 2 out of 3 falls match, in which Wayne lost the first 2 falls to Crowley. Wayne sensed problems in the company and began to fall back in the polls, facing low-card opponents. Cannonball-Kid's last match with the EWW was a win against Demon Night, on February 13 on Mayhem. EWW closed down in February 2007. A big controversy for the shutting down of EWW was superstars being underpayed and not used to their potential. The owner, Paul Hawley made many promises that had not been kept, and talent began leaving and signing to other promotions. However, Cannonball-Kid is a Hall Of Famer for the EWW, and was inducted on the last episode of Mayhem on February 20th. Hardcore Wrestling Alliance History (2007-2008) 2007 - On May 29th of 2007, Curtis, now under the name of Brian Crash, signed to the HWA ( Hardcore Wrestling Alliance). He made his first appearance against wrestler George Thomas, winning. He first introduced his love for the sledgehammer here, which became his favorite gimmick weapon to use in matches. After a few months as Brian Crash, the creative department at HWA decided to allow Wayne to chance his gimmick back to Cannonball-Kid at Wayne's request. Wayne, newly branded Cannonball-Kid, posed an ambush attack on an entire faction, titled Prime Time, with a sledgehammer, and was given a major push. George Thomas, Nick Hill, Blizzard, along with old time rival Best in the Business turned their thoughts to Kid. Cannonball-Kid kayfabe injured Nick Hill, after beating him down with his gimmicked sledgehammer. Blizzard was HWA's Legacy Champion at the time. Cannonball-Kid defeated George Thomas in a Texas Deathrope Match, and then Best in the Business in a Ladder Match to decide the number 1 contender for the Legacy Championship. Wayne won this match, and went up against Blizzard. Cannonball-Kid and Blizzard ended up facing off 4 times for the Legacy Championship. Cannonball-Kid won the championship on November 11 of 2007, from Blizzard on Sunday Night Showdown. Cannonball-Kid held this championship for 6 weeks exactly, losing it to Bloodwatch Mustafa at PPV Red Christmas, on December 23rd in a No-Disqualifications Match. The two feuded over the title, but Mustafa bested Cannonball-Kid on 5 occasions, knocking him down the contenders list. 2008 - With a newfound determination, after losing the HWA Legacy Championship, Cannonball-Kid then decided to pursue the Tag Team Championships with a friend, Demon Night. They won the tag team titles in January 2008, defeating the Jones' Brothers (Marcus Jones and Brian Jones). Rumors started circulating in early August of 2008 of HWA's memo issued to wrestlers of a potential closure. Cannonball-Kid and Demon Night stayed until the the promotion closed down, never losing their HWA Tag Team Championships.Wayne later released information about the closure in his book, citing "I wrestled as a champion on their main card for six months without a paycheck. Why the hell would I leave now? I knew we were going to close. Terrible marketing and bad management decisions lead to the closure of what could have been the best promotions out there at the time." Traditional Championship Wrestling History (2008) 2008 - Curis Wayne remained unsigned for a month after the closure of HWA, before going on a personal solo tour of the country. Cannonball-Kid joined the TCW (September 15), located in Japan. Cannonball-Kid competed in many hardcore-styled matches during this time frame in order to "develop his skills and train his mind." Cannonball-Kid won the 24/7 Hardcore Championship from Matazakui in October on Halloween Hell. The following night, Kid was attacked in an airport, and Matazakui beat him for the championship. Kid came back a week later and beat him down in the TCW parking lot with a sledgehammer to win the title back. Cannonball-Kid held the title for a month, then lost it to King Cici in a First Blood Match. 3 weeks into that title stretch, on November 24, Kid also won the TCW Tag Team Titles with Brett Fury. Brett Fury ended up being fired from the TCW for multiple reasons (insubordination, introduction of contraband) , which left Kid to defend the titles himself. Cannonball-Kid successfully defended the Tag Team Championships by himself on two separate occasions. However, during the 3rd title defense, he lost, against Matazakui and Taka Bri. Cannonball-Kid left the TCW in December of 2008. Professional Wrestling Organization History (2009) 2009 - Cannonball-Kid made his premier in the PWO, on January 5 of 2009 after being approached by the owner, Xavier Pirman at a TCW event. Cannonball-Kid won his first match, which was a 28 man battle royal. The winner of this match was guaranteed a title shot of their choosing on the January 25th edition of PWO's Extremities Pay-Per-View, which was held in Alberta, Canada. Cannonball-Kid won this battle royal, and went on to face Scott Sexxx for the International Championship. Cannonball-Kid defeated Scott for the International Championship in a No-Holds-Barred match, defeating him with his trademark Sledgehammer. This is when Cannonball-Kid began engraving names into sledgehammers when he planned on beating them with it. Cannonball-Kid won a 20 match streak, defending the title on 9 of those occasions, winning each title defense when using the sledgehammer. Cannonball-Kid's first loss in PWO was on the July 4th edition of the Ground and Pound Pay-Per-View. Aged rival Best in the Business made his first appearance in the PWO in that match, coming out and disrupting the referee, allowing Cannonball-Kid's opponent to hit him with his own sledgehammer and pin him, causing him to lose his championship. From July until October Best in the Business feuded with Wayne, and they faced off in matches such as a Hardcore Match, a First Blood Match, a Tables match, and an I Quit Match. The wins went back and forth for both until they faced off in their last competition to date, a Hell in a Cell match. Both men agreed the loser would retire from pro wrestling forever. Cannonball-Kid ended up winning the match with a clean pinfall after a Cannonbomb, Wayne's signature finishing move. Immediately following the match, the two embraced. Due to an injury suffered in the match, Wayne ended up leaving the PWO along with Jacob Chance (Best in the Business), He had pulled 3 muscles in his back and his left leg, and officially breached his contract with the PWO on October 25, 2009 after missing a physical assessment test. Extreme Wrestling Corporation History (2010, 2016 - current) 2010 - Cannonball-Kid remained silent until March 2010, when he signed with the EWC (Extreme Wrestling Corporation). He was officially signed on March 18th and made his debut in the Philippines on the Monday Night Brawl brand 3 days after being signed. Kid had his debut match at StrangleMania 8, in Hershey PA on March 29, in a Rage in the Cage match. The winner of this match was guaranteed a title shot of their choosing. Kid won the match, tying with 2 others in controversial fashion. Early in 2010, EWC went on a European Tour. Kid won four matches in a row, after injuring Pence Weatherlight in a tag match, and being the first to submit or pin Project Zzyzx. He also defeated arch rival Michael Howell and Nathan Harter, in a tag team match, teamed with ECW's Hardcore Champion at the time, Kid Cannabis. Cannonball-Kid's next match was scheduled against wrestler Deadpool, in late April. Cannonball-Kid revoked his contract with the EWC before the match took place, claiming he was "Ready to move on to other ventures and encounter new experiences". Cannonball-Kid did not appear on any televised wrestling show for the remainder of the year. Personal life Curtis Wayne is currently married (Jalinda Wayne) and has 3 children (Jaden, Jason, Jordan). Wayne and his family currently resides in Atlanta, Georgia in the Druid Hills neighborhood, a very affluent area on the outskirts of downtown Atlanta. Wayne is said to own 11 cars and his own personal jet, and in his book, "Mat Struggles", claims to have "healthy" trust funds for each of his 3 children. Wayne has not disclosed his net worth, but is said by forbes.com that Curtis Wayne has a net worth of approximately 3.9 million (USD). Also mentioned in his book, Wayne enjoys writing, hockey, professional football, and the occasional golf tournament. Wayne is said to still be great friends with Jacob Chance (billed wrestler Best in the Business), and "still sees him occasionally". Title History EWW * EWW World Tag Team Champion (1x) (w/Best in the Business) (1x) (November 5, 2005 - March 6, 2006) * EWW Legion Champion (2x) (April 19, 2005 - September 4, 2005) (September 17–20, 2005) * EWW World Heavyweight Champion (1x) (June 22, 2006 - January 1, 2007) HWA * HWA Legacy Champion (1x) (November 11, 2007 - December 23, 2007) * World Tag Team Champion (w/Demon Night) (1x) (January 8, 2008- August 20, 2008) TCW * TCW Hardcore Champion (2x) (October 29, 2008 - October 30, 2008) (November 8, 2008 - December 10, 2008) * TCW Tag Team Champion (1x) (w/ Brett Fury) (November 24, 2008 - December 22, 2008) PWO * PWO International Champion (1x) (January 25, 2009 - July 4, 2009) Basic Statistics * Age - 32 Years (Born in 1983) * Height - 6 foot 4 inches * Weight - 279.5 pounds * Resides - Atlanta, GA * Raised - Natchitoches, LA * Alignment - Heel * Entrance Theme - "Jambi" by Tool * Wrestler Style - Hardcore, Brawler * Finishing Moves - Cannonbomb & The Drop Top * Professional Wrestling Overall Record - 179-109-11 Quotes & Nicknames * Bossier City Brawler (past) * The Punisher (past) * New Orleans Nasty (past) * Hardcore Hellraiser (past) * Gold-Mold of the South (past) * Hell's Guardian (current) Favorite Weapons * Sledgehammer * Metal tubing * Thumbtacks Theme Music History * "Welcome Back" by Young Jeezy (past) (EWC) * "Dead and Gone" by T.I.(past) (PWO) * "Inside The Fire" by Disturbed (past) (TCW) * "Walk" by Pantera (past) (HWA) * "Temptation" by Godsmack (past) (EWW) * "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven (past) (EWW) * "Jambi" by Tool (current) (EWC) Entrance Description * Entrance music “Jambi” by Tool commences playing on the P.A. system and is immediately met with a mixture of cheers and jeers as Curtis Wayne, known as Cannonball-Kid, comes out from behind the black curtains and into the bright lights of the entrance ramp. Cannonball-Kid, sporting his black and red trunks and a t-shirt branded Hells Guardian, makes slow and precise steps advancing towards the ring, never directing his glance anywhere other than the opponent in the ring. Kid stops at the base of the ring apron, rotates his shoulders, and hops onto the ring apron. Kid is met with a shower of sparks coming from above the ring glowing red and white. Kid steps into the ring, rotates his shoulders a few times, and signals to the referee his is ready for the bout. Description * Muscular and very bulky. Has short brown hair. Usually wears red and silver trunks to the ring, but the trunk colors may vary from time to time. Usually, outside of the ring in the backstage areas, he is known to wear Armani or Gucci suits. Previous Stables & Tag Teams * Brett Fury - TCW (Tag Team Champions 2x) * Unbeatable Force Previous (2005, Partners: Best in the Business, Vicious One, Goldnight and EWW Owner Paul Hawley) * Demon Night - HWA (Team Team Champions 1x) Notable Feuds * Lucifer (EWW) * Best in the Business(EWW, HWA, PWO) * Vicious One, Goldnight (EWW) * Demon Night (HWA) * Jones' Brothers (EWW, HWA) * Bloodwatch Mustafa (HWA) * Mataziuki (TCW) * Scott Sexxx (PWO) Moveset Finishing Moves * Cannonbomb (Swinging Face Buster, similar to Test's "The Grade") * Drop Top (Spear) Signature Moves & Other * 'Paralysis' - Diving Knee to forehead from middle turnbuckle * 'Footprint' - Running Big Boot * 'Leg Lynch' - Scorpion Deathlock * '1Way Trip' - Pumphandle Slam * Swinging Spinebuster * Underhook Suplex * Release German Suplex * Gutwrench Slam * Hammer-Lock to Snap DDT * Uppercut, Jab, Jab, Elbow Combo * Leg Split * Spinning Roundhouse Kick * Inverted Atomic Drop * Mexican Surfboard * Half or Whole Boston Crab * Airplane Spin * Running Lou Thesz Press * Cobra Clutch * Leg Whip/Dragon Screw * Shoulder Block * Torture Rack submission * Side Russian Leg Sweep * Spin-out Powerslam * Turnbuckle Suplex * Backbreaker * Samoan Driver * Gutbuster * Gorilla Lift Press, usually to the outside of the ring * Double Underhook Mat Slam * Swinging Neck Bomb * Northern Lights Suplex * Shoulder Breaker * Snake Eyes * Firemans Carry Slam * Spear into turnbuckle followed up by a scoop slam (can sometimes lead to "The Splash" * Any move that goes with a weapon * 3 arm drag combo, into a shoulder block (often) * Triangle Choke (rare) * Backwards Vertical Suplex * German Suplex * Knee to stomach, uppercut to jaw, and then a scoop slam. (often) * Gut-Wrench Suplex (often) * Fallaway Slam * Spinning Leg Drop * Cannon runs at ropes, bounces off, and runs at downed opponent. CBK leaps into the air and hits a senton bomb onto their stomach and lands in the pin. (often) * Vertical Suplex * Backbreaker * Implant DDT (rare) * Tigerbomb (often. set up maneuver) * Springboard Wheel Kick (often) * Second Rope Leg Drop * ----------------------- * Older Moves * Pele Kick * Flying Kick from top rope * Tigerbomb Pin * Cannonball Buster (Brainbuster) * Swinging Neckbomb * Fallaway Slam from Top Rope * Swinging DDT * Sleeperhold * Lionsault Pin * Texas Cloverleaf * Dragonsleeper * Shining Wizard Category:Wrestlers